Despair
by Lance Robert Weeler
Summary: Following the events of "Red," Clark falls into a deep depression. How deep? *Finished*
1. Breaking Down

Title: Despair  
  
Author: Lance Robert Weeler  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Up to "Red"  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the show or any of the characters. If I did, they'd be on HBO, where you know I'd be doing naughty things with them.  
  
Summary: Following the events of "Red," Clark falls into a deep depression. How deep? Read and find out...  
  
A/N: A little short, but it'll get longer and hopefully better. I honestly have no idea what's going to happen.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Breaking Down  
  
~~~  
  
"Hmm, so you thought if you brought me flowers, I would pretend like nothing happened?"  
  
"You have to believe me alright, the things I said, the way I was acting...that wasn't me."  
  
"Even the part where you said you had feelings for me?"  
  
"Lana - "  
  
"Clark, you can't have it both ways. Either it was you or it wasn't."  
  
"I wish I could explain, but I can't"  
  
"The story of your life."  
  
"Lana, I really am sorry."  
  
"I know you are, but it's not enough anymore. You think you can find your way home?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Deep in my heart, I know I can't. Things will never be the same - not now, not ever. She deserves an explanation, one I can't give. I make the long journey back to the farm, taking my time. A brisk wind blows against me, and for the first time, I feel cold, down to the bone. I feel a vacuum in my chest, soreness behind my eyes, and a sudden dryness in my throat. It has fallen dark and I know my parents must be wondering where I am, but for all the powers I have, the will to make my way home is lost to me. I feel my knees buckle, the weight of the world forcing my body to the ground. I hold my head in my hands and choke back the tears. I hurt the one person I thought I'd never hurt, and I all the sorry's in the world won't make it better.  
  
~~~  
  
"Lana, have you seen Clark today? He said he was going to apologize to you."  
  
"Yeah, I saw him a while ago, Mrs. Kent."  
  
"Do you know where he is now? He was supposed to come home for dinner...I've already called Pete, Chloe, and even Lex. Jonathan is out in his truck looking for him. I'm really worried."  
  
"I talked to him for a few minutes when I was riding. He walked home. I'm sure he's alright, he always is."  
  
"He should have been home hours ago. Listen if you hear from him - "  
  
"I'll send him straight home, Mrs. Kent."  
  
"Thanks, Lana. Goodbye."  
  
I feel a little chill go through me as I hang up the phone. Clark Kent, missing in the middle of the night. That's not like him; maybe he's not back to normal after all. School's closed, as is the Talon, where else could he be? What if something happened to him on the way home? That can't be it. Nothing ever happens to Clark, it's never him that needs saving. I put my fears aside for now...there's nothing I can do. I pause before putting my head down on the pillow. For hours, I toss and turn, as my attempts to fall asleep bear no fruit. It is then I notice an eerie feeling that has crept into my heart. Guilt.  
  
~~~  
  
A rooster's call in the distance interrupts my troubled slumber. I cringe at the sun rising in the horizon as I realize I fell asleep in a field. I wipe the broken stalks of wheat and reluctantly use my super-speed to get home. Instead of going through the front door, I enter the loft instead. I climb up the ladder and collapse on the couch. For the first time in my life I feel powerless. There's nothing to fight, no one to save, nothing I can do.  
  
I walk over to the window and peak through the telescope one last time at Lana's house. I find the case in the far corner. As I blow off the dust, I realize it has not been open in five years. I drag it over to the window and try to remember how to dismantle the telescope. After several attempts, I get finally get it right, and place the pieces in their respective compartments. Three round circles free of dust mark where it once stood. I take another look at Lana's house from my window before I place the case in the far corner. "You can't hide out here forever," - her words play back in my head. I close my eyes and shake my head. I sure can try. 


	2. Giving Up The Dream

Chapter 2: Giving Up The Dream  
  
~~~  
  
"Clark! Is that you?"  
  
"Mom - "  
  
"Where the hell have you been? You're father and I have been worried beyond belief."  
  
"I fell asleep in a field."  
  
"A field? What were you doing in a field?"  
  
"Having a nervous breakdown?"  
  
"What are you talking about Clark, you've been gone the whole night and you show up here in the loft instead of coming into the house to let us know you're alright. This isn't like you at all, are you sure their aren't anymore red meteor rocks around here?"  
  
"No, Mom...things just have been really hard on me is all. I needed a break. I sat down and spent some time thinking about things and just lost track of time, got tired and fell asleep."  
  
"I take it things didn't go well with Lana?"  
  
"That would be an understatement. When's the last time the love of your life gave you an icy glare that made you afraid to even talk to her?"  
  
"Look Clark, we both know being special is tough on you, and on top of that you're a teenager and teenagers have a tendency to be irrational. I'm sure she'll come around, she's a smart girl."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. So, I figure you want me to get up and go to school, huh?"  
  
"You know what, you've already missed half the day anyways. And I suppose you of all people deserve a break once in a while. Now I'd love to sit here and console you, but I have the dubious task of informing your father where you've been all night."  
  
"Thanks, Mom."  
  
~~~  
  
***Warning! Flashbacks***  
  
Clark and Pete quickly finished their lunches before running out the door and racing to the monkey bars. I finally won, thought Pete as he reached the bars first. He turned his head and looked back at Clark, who had stopped mid-stride. Clark stared across the playground at the magnificent sight before him. His eyes were lit like a Christmas tree, focused on a stunning brunette sitting on the steps of the school, reading a book.  
  
"Clark, what are you looking at, you never let me win."  
  
"Who is that, Pete?"  
  
"Ah, that's Lana Lang. She's your neighbour, Clark, you've never seen her before?"  
  
"No, I've never been over there. Our houses are pretty far apart."  
  
"Well it looks like love at first sight."  
  
"That's gross, Pete, no way!"  
  
"Lana and Clark sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"  
  
"Pete, stop it, someone might hear that!"  
  
"Hear what? That you're in love with Lana Lang, that you're going to marry her and share her cooties?"  
  
With that being said, Clark promptly tackled Pete, before being pulled off of him by a pair of rather large hands.  
  
"Well what do we have here? You know very well fighting is not allowed here at Smallville Elementary."  
  
"Sorry Principal Simpson, Clark and I were just fooling around."  
  
"I've heard that one a million times, both of you to my office. Now!"  
  
Lana Lang glanced up, her concentration broken by some kind of ruckus. In the distance she sees Principal Simpson dragging two boys into the school. Stupid boys, she thought as she shook her head.  
  
~~~  
  
"Mom, who's Lana Lang?"  
  
"Well, Clark, that's Nell Potter's niece."  
  
"She's lives with Nell?  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
"How come she doesn't live with her Mom and Dad?"  
  
"Well you see. Um, her parents died a few years ago, and her aunt takes care of her now. Where did you hear about Lana?"  
  
"Um, Pete told me about her. You see - I think he has a crush on her."  
  
"Oh, hey would you like to meet her?"  
  
"No! I mean, uh sure, I guess. She's in town?"  
  
"She's probably over at Nell's flower shop."  
  
"Oooh, take me there Mom, I've never been in there."  
  
Martha takes Clark's hand in her own, looks both ways and crosses the street over to the flower shop.  
  
*The Shop's door chime sounds*  
  
"Martha! What a surprise, you haven't come in here for a long time. Oh, you brought Clark, what a big boy he is now. I haven't seen him in ages."  
  
"Hi, Nell. Clark, say hello to Nell."  
  
"Hello, Nell."  
  
"Lana, could you come here a minute, I want you to meet someone."  
  
Lana who is up on the counter fiddling with some flowers jumps down from her chair and runs over towards Clark.  
  
"Lana, this is Clark, and his mother, Mrs. Kent."  
  
"Hello, Clark, Mrs. Kent. Nice to meet you."  
  
Clark stares at her for a good moment, notices her green necklace before he feels a searing pain go through his arms and lets out a scream. Lana runs behind the counter in fright. He falls to the ground and clutches his hands together. Martha quickly joins him on the floor, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Clark honey, what happened, are you alright?"  
  
"I don't know Mom, can we get out here now?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. I'm really sorry about this Nell, there must be something wrong with Clark, I better have him checked out."  
  
After they leave, Nell goes behind the counter to console Lana.  
  
"Are you okay, sweetie?"  
  
"Yeah, that Clark boy scared me. He's strange."  
  
"I'll say."  
  
~~~  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Clark?"  
  
"He's fine now, Jonathan. Lana had a meteor necklace on."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Her necklace was made out of a meteor rock. I called Nell at first, she said Lana likes to wear it all the time, it makes her feel like her parents are looking over her."  
  
"Well, let's just be grateful, it could have been a lot worse. Listen, Clark, you know what those meteor rocks do to you. You have to stay away from Lana Lang, from now on, okay kiddo?"  
  
Clark looks down and sighs, "Yes, Dad. I'll stay away from Lana from now on."  
  
~~~  
  
"Wow, Dad, is this really for me?"  
  
"You bet, son. You're always up here sitting by the window, looking out at the stars, we thought you might need some help seeing everything that's worth seeing in the sky."  
  
"Thanks Dad, thanks Mom. I love you guys."  
  
"The look on your face is thanks enough, Clark. You need any help setting it up?"  
  
"It look simple enough, and there is an instruction manual. If I need any help, I'll come call you."  
  
"Alright, son, have fun and happy birthday."  
  
Martha and Jonathan walked out of the barn and made their way back into the house.  
  
"Did you see his eyes light up, Martha? I've never seen him so happy."  
  
"Well, Clark's a special boy, he deserves it. He's so smart too, I bet he's already got it assembled and is looking at something beautiful."  
  
Clark had indeed set up his telescope all by himself and looked into it all night hoping to catch a glimpse of something beautiful...eventually, he would start looking at stars too.  
  
~~~  
  
***End Flashback sequence***  
  
Sitting on the couch, Clark continued to stare at the telescope case. The urge to put it back together was strong, but he willed himself not too. No sense in teasing himself. He could never have her; there would always be something keeping them apart.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry, I can never resist putting in a bit of fluff here and there. You see I wrote the first chapter when I was depressed, but don't worry it will come back - guaranteed! Hey, those flashbacks would make a good stand- alone fic...hmmm 


	3. The Coldness Of Being

Chapter 3: The Coldness Of Being  
  
~~~  
  
Clark laid down again, once his mother had left. He didn't really feel any better. He felt worse then when than when he was scare-crowed, at least then he had felt real pain. Right now, he felt cold and numb, empty. For the thousandth time in his life, he imagined what his life would be like were he just a normal teenage boy. He'd play football; maybe have a girlfriend, Lana even. He wouldn't shoulder the great burden that gnawed at him, making him give up his life for the greater good. He'd grow up, get himself a career, settle down and have kids. A world like that sure beat having to hide his true being, lying to everyone he cared about and always looking over his shoulder for the next Roger Nixon ready to expose him for what he was. His eyes began to close and his breath began to shallow. Once asleep, he dreamt of tears, pain, harsh glares, and bitter words from everyone he loved.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey Pete, how come Clark didn't show up today?"  
  
"I don't know, Chloe, it's not like him."  
  
"I thought he was over his rebellious phase."  
  
"I did too, maybe he had a relapse." Pete shrugged.  
  
"I don't think so, not after what he did to Lana. I think that snapped him out of it. You think he's sick or something?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You know what, come to think of it, I don't think Clark's ever been sick."  
  
"What? That's - he must have been at one point or another. You probably just don't remember."  
  
"I have a perfect memory. Listen, I got to go work on the Torch, why don't you go check up on Clark and tell me how he's doing?"  
  
"That's a good idea, see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
As Pete and Chloe walked away from each other, Lana peeked her head from around the corner. With Chloe's words ringing in her mind, she made her way to the principal's office instead of the Talon as she usually did after school. Daisy, an administrative assistant was the only one inside.  
  
"Hey Daisy, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, Lana, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Um, you know I think I saw your son behind the gym smoking, but I'm not really sure it was him..."  
  
"Luke said he quit! I can't believe this. Could you be a sweetheart and man the desk while I go yell at him in front of his friends?"  
  
"Sure, no problem. Um, remember you didn't hear it from me, okay?"  
  
"Of course, see you in a few."  
  
Lana grinned with glee as she left, realizing Daisy didn't log out of the administrative system. Chloe would be proud. Hopping into the seat, she pulled up the attendance records for one, Clark Kent. Just as Chloe had said, not a single absence due to illness except today - his mother called him in sick in the middle of the day. Transcripts from Smallville Elementary also showed no absences. The short pang of guilt Lana felt for snooping into Clark's records was quickly replaced by a deep uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Clark Kent never got sick.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey, Mr. Kent. Is Clark around? He wasn't in school today."  
  
"Martha called him in sick, he's fine though. Had a really rough day yesterday is all. Last I saw, he was in the loft."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
When Pete went up the ladder he noticed something was off. Clark had taken his telescope down. Odd, he thought, as he walked over to Clark, who was asleep on the couch.  
  
"Hey Clark! Look alive!"  
  
Clark didn't respond.  
  
"Hey Clark, I saw Chloe and Lana making out!"  
  
Still nothing. Pete became concerned and shook him with increasing worry without results. Feeling Clark's forehead, he found it cold, like steel. As far as Pete knew, Clark didn't get sick, period. This was bad. He ran out to the farm, looking for Clark's father.  
  
~~~  
  
As she approached the old barn, she heard pacing and worried whispers. While she was still mad at Clark and probably would forever be, she was also his friend. After going through his records at school, she felt the overwhelming need to make sure he was okay.  
  
"Hello?" she asked as she made her way up the ladder.  
  
Pete quickly covered up Clark with a large quilt and the three tried to block the view of Clark from the newest arrival.  
  
"Lana! What are you doing here?" asked Mrs. Kent.  
  
"I came to check up on Clark. Is he alright?"  
  
"He's fine, just a little cold. He's up in his room, resting," replied Mr. Kent.  
  
"Um, you do a horrible job of hiding him. He's 6'3" on a four-foot couch. I can see his feet sticking out your ass, Pete."  
  
"Damn." Pete exclaimed.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He's fine, we'll take care of him," responded Mr. Kent.  
  
"If he's fine, why are you hiding him?" asked Lana as he pushed them aside.  
  
Lana found herself staring at Clark. His entire body laid motionless except for the rise and fall of his chest. He was wrapped in three blankets but his hands felt so cold, his face pale.  
  
"Clark? Clark! Oh my God, what's wrong with him?"  
  
She turned to both Pete and Mr. Kent but they simply took a deep breath and looked at each other, trying to come up with an answer.  
  
"We need to get him to a hospital!"  
  
"Well, we can't do that Lana!" exclaimed Mrs. Kent from behind them.  
  
Lana glared at her, Mr. Kent, then at Pete. She noticed the anxiety in their eyes. Lana quickly realized this had something to do with Clark's secret. She had noticed Pete and Clark had gotten over their fight from the other day and were better friends then ever. She couldn't believe he told Pete his secret rather than her. Lana decided to play along.  
  
"Right, I forgot. No hospitals."  
  
Mr. Kent and Pete looked at each other in disbelief.  
  
"He told you? I can't believe this!" exclaimed Mr. Kent.  
  
"Well I kind of pieced it together on my own, and when he came to apologize to me yesterday, I pretty much got him to confess. I didn't really know how to respond then, I was kind of upset."  
  
"We've been telling him since he was boy not to tell anyone. How could he - Lana, you've got to promise - "  
  
"Of course Mr. Kent. I would never tell anyone."  
  
"You're - you're okay with this?"  
  
Lana paused for a moment, trying to think of a suitable thing to say seeing as she had no idea what he was talking about. She quietly prayed her gambit would work.  
  
"Yeah. You know at first I wasn't but I came to realize, it doesn't matter that he kept it secret from me. No matter what, bottom line, he's always been and always will be Clark Kent. And that's no lie; it's who he is. What matters is that Clark Kent will be there when you need him, and would do anything for his friends."  
  
She felt another pang of guilt as she realized the last few words she spoke were true. It didn't matter what Clark's secret was; he would always be there for her. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted.  
  
"So, that's why he was so depressed today. Whatever you said really upset him," said Mrs. Kent.  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am. But right now, we have to find a way to help him. What happened to him?"  
  
"Nothing, he said he fell asleep in a field yesterday and when he came home, he was feeling so sad, he just stayed in the loft all day. Pete found him like a few minutes ago."  
  
"Do you think it was meteor rocks?" asked Pete.  
  
"I don't think so, they've never affected him like that. The green ones give him intense pain, and the red ones make uninhibited...you think there are some more varieties?" replied Mrs. Kent.  
  
Lana's eyes focused back and forth between them as she tried to calm herself. Clark's world was revealing itself to her.  
  
"There aren't any in the loft that's for sure. You think there might have been some in that field he fell asleep in?" asked Mr. Kent.  
  
"Jonathan, we have to find someone that can help him!"  
  
"Martha, what are we supposed to do, walk into Dr. Johnson's office and ask him to make a house call? He's an alien, Martha, how could we ever trust anyone else with his secret?"  
  
Lana gasped inside as she heard this and quickly turned around to face Clark's angelic form once more. Placing one hand over her mouth and the other over his cheek, she couldn't believe it. It was impossible, she thought. Lana knew in her heart that he was no alien. There was no comparison - Clark Kent was more human than them all. 


	4. Helpless

Chapter 4: Helpless  
  
~~~  
  
"Jonathan, what about Luke?"  
  
"Luke, cousin Luke? He's a family doctor, Martha, I don't think he could really help us."  
  
"I don't think anyone can." replied Lana, "except maybe... there's only one person I can think of who could keep this all a secret and has the resources to help Clark."  
  
"No way. We are not trusting Lex Luthor with *this.* Even if we could, he'd need to get a whole team of scientists and doctors, and you can't keep a secret this big with so many people involved."  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Pete.  
  
The four looked at each for answers, but came up with none.  
  
"Martha, call cousin Luke. Tell him to get here as soon as he can. Other than that, for now there's nothing we can do but try to keep him warm and safe. And we definitely need to get him into the house. Pete, Lana, grab his legs."  
  
The three awkwardly carried Clark's large frame down the ladder, into the house, and up to his room. Pete and Jonathan went down the hall to meet Mrs. Kent who had just come up the stairs after placing the phone call.  
  
"Did you get a hold of cousin Luke?" asked Pete.  
  
"Yes, he's on his way. I still don't know how we're going to explain this all to him."  
  
"Luke's a good man, Martha, I think we can trust him. I'm sure he'll understand. I just hope he can help, cause if he can't, we're down the river without a paddle."  
  
"But, we're not Jonathan. If he can't help Clark, we'll have to call Lex."  
  
"Ever since Clark saved him on that bridge, they've been best friends and you know I don't think he'll take lightly to Clark lying to him all this time. We aren't calling Lex! This is Clark's life we're talking about. I'm not going to risk his life, hell, all our lives on Lex Luthor."  
  
"The way things are, we might not have a life to risk! Is it really worth it? To let him die, rather than let his secret out? I won't do it, I'll tell the whole world Clark's secret if it meant someone, anyone could save my son!" cried Martha.  
  
As Jonathan moved to comfort his wife, Pete took a seat on the stairs, placed his hands in his head before looking up at the ceiling. A disturbing silence fell over hall.  
  
~~~  
  
Relieved with finally being alone with him, Lana slipped into Clark's bed and wrapped her arm around his chest, the revelations she had uncovered about him still weighing heavy on her mind. Everything made sense now, how Clark always saved the day, how he rushed into danger whenever someone's live was a stake, how he made her feel so safe. All those years, thinking Clark was just shy... it was her meteor rock necklace that kept him at bay for so long. Not to mention the red class ring responsible for his unspeakable behaviour the other day. She felt horrible for all the pain she had caused him, and as she clutched him closer to her, she beseeched the powers that be to bring Clark back. 'I'll make it up to you, just come back to me. Come home.'  
  
~~~  
  
At first Dr. Luke Hogg was in awe of his cousin's son, but as the gravity of the situation was explained to him, he began examining Clark in earnest. He quickly realized he was in way over his head. Upon completion, the frustration was evident on his face.  
  
"Well I'm at a loss for words. If he were human, I'd say he was in coma, but his core temperature is much too low, and his heartbeat has slowed to almost three beats a minute! I can't take a blood test, and from the tissue samples I've collected - well I'm not qualified to do any in-depth analysis of it. From what you've all told me about recent events, I can only give you one theory, but it's a big long shot at best."  
  
"Alright, let's hear it." Jonathan said, his disappointment evident.  
  
"A severe psycho-somatic response, possibly brought on by stress or emotional trauma."  
  
"What?"  
  
"His mind brought this on himself."  
  
"Wait, so you're saying he put himself in a coma?" asked Lana, in disbelief.  
  
"The mind is a very powerful thing, people with split-personalities for example, can develop different physiological responses depending on which personality is in control - one personality could be severely allergic to peanut butter, while the other would not. Now, case studies show people subjected to emotional stress have been known to develop physical symptoms like migraines, ulcers, even paralysis, but I've never heard of a psychosomatic coma. However, Clark is not human, so there's no way I can know for sure, I'm not sure anyone can."  
  
"Do - do you think he can hear us?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
~~~  
  
Darkness surrounded him as he called out into the abyss. He was all alone in the night. He strained to hear what he thought were voices in the distance, but could not make them out. Resigned to the fact that he was indeed alone, he took stock of his surroundings. The ground was hard and frigid, and no matter how far he walked in any direction, there was no light, there was no life. This place was cold and barren, but for some reason felt much better now. Lying down on the ground he was glad to see there weren't any stars in the sky. There were no hopes and no dreams here, but also no one to hurt, and no one to disappoint.  
  
~~~ 


	5. Secrets And Horrible Lies

Chapter 5: Secrets And Horrible Lies  
  
~~~  
  
Cousin Luke stayed the night and was not expected back to Metropolis for a week. He hoped to continue to try to find a way to help Clark, though his resources were limited. Pete and Lana went home before it got dark, so as not to arouse any suspicion from the Ross' or Nell. They were to go to school as usual and act as if nothing was wrong. They each prayed at night for a way to help him.  
  
Meanwhile, in Clark's room, a distressed Jonathan Kent looked over his son's unresponsive form. Clark had always been so determined, so strong, and now he lay in his bed looking as fragile as a newborn baby. He honestly never thought anything like this would happen to his boy, but now it seemed like this situation was inevitable. In the past, Jonathan never entertained the thought that his son could become ill or sick, because he knew deep in his heart that if anything were to happen to him, there would be nothing anyone could do.  
  
He wished he had confided in cousin Luke years ago, so that maybe now after all these years, they would know something more about Clark's physiology that would help him now. How long could he live? Could he have children? Would they have alien powers? So many questions, with so many answers that would be irrelevant if Clark didn't get out of whatever condition he was in. Jonathan slowly placed a gentle kiss over his forehead before exiting the room. "Sorry I let you down, son," he whispered as he left.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey, Pete."  
  
"Oh, hey Chloe, how are things?"  
  
"Good... ah I was thinking about visiting Clark today, want to come with?"  
  
"Um, the Kents say Clark's pretty contagious right now, so I wouldn't if I were you."  
  
"Oh. He's got the flu right? You know whenever flu season hits Smallville, Clark is always a non-casualty. And I heard this year's flu virus is quite tame compared to other years. Makes you wonder why the immortal Clark Kent has finally succumbed to illness."  
  
"Well you see... um... Clark he... he's also got... um Rubella."  
  
"Rubella? German measles?"  
  
"Yeah, well you know how he's afraid of needles, he skipped out on his immunizations last year. The flu must have snuck in while his immune system was down."  
  
"So Clark has Rubella, and the flu? Shouldn't he be in a hospital?"  
  
"Mr. Kent's cousin Luke is a doctor and he's visiting town for a while so he's in good hands. They say he's doing better already."  
  
"Huh, I guess I'll just send him a card or give him a phone call then."  
  
"Yeah, Chloe that's probably a good idea, look I've got to get to class. Catch you later."  
  
As Pete rounded the corner of the hall, Chloe paused, a skeptical look crossed over her face. 'Rubella my ass. You're hiding something.'  
  
Meanwhile, Pete dashed toward the Nurse station pay phone. Hastily he deposited a quarter and punched in the number.  
  
"Mrs. Kent! It's Pete! Look if anyone asks, Clark's also got Rubella. No, I'm not joking!"  
  
~~~  
  
"So Clark's got Rubella too. All right, um, tell him that I wish him well and hope he gets better soon. Alright, bye, Mrs. Kent."  
  
"Hey, Chloe, who you talking too?"  
  
"Oh, hi Lana. Nobody important. Hey, I haven't seen you at the Talon the last couple of nights, where have you been running off to?"  
  
"I... ah, Nell's making me clean out the basement. Yeah, a lot of stuff in there, mostly mine. It's taking forever."  
  
"Oh." Chloe replied as she nodded her head unconvincingly.  
  
"Oh shoot, look at the time, I really got to go. Bye, Chloe." said Lana, before hurrying off just as Pete had.  
  
'This is getting annoying. Something's up...' Chloe thought before heading off to class and trying to remember if Nell had a basement.  
  
~~~  
  
A week had passed and Clark's condition remained the same. Luke had barely slept most days, and still his research yielded next to nothing, as everything about Clark's physiology was much too complex for him to grasp. Martha and Jonathan were fairing no better, constantly trying to distract themselves as an attempt to conquer the unending worry that grew with each day that passed. Pete and Lana, both wary of Chloe's recent inquiries into Clark's condition, tried to visit less and go back to their routine as not to fuel Chloe's investigative nature.  
  
Today, the Talon, a little less busy than usual, allowed Lana to take a long break. Pete joined her at the counter, nursing a cup of coffee.  
  
"Pete, I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Yeah, what is it."  
  
"It's about Clark. His secret."  
  
Pete looked over his right shoulder, then his left before responding.  
  
"The place is pretty empty, I guess it's safe to talk, if we keep are voices down. What about his secret?"  
  
"What exactly, can Clark do?"  
  
"Wait, didn't he tell you everything?"  
  
"Not, exactly..."  
  
"What did he tell you?"  
  
"He didn't."  
  
"What do you mean he didn't, then how did you...aw shit!"  
  
"Keep your voice down, Pete!"  
  
"Oh my God. Stupid, stupid, stupid. We're so great at keeping secrets."  
  
"Hey, don't get down on yourself, I was really sneaky."  
  
"Yeah. Real smooth. Mr. Kent's not going to be happy about this."  
  
"Hey, the past doesn't matter right now."  
  
"Okay, I guess you're right. So you want to know what Clark can do? He's faster than a speeding bullet, can shoot fire from his eyes, has X-ray vision, can dunk from half-court, and he's aside from meteor rocks, he's supposed to be invulnerable..."  
  
They shared a look of concern as Pete's words trailed off.  
  
Outside, the Talon, Chloe looked on in disbelief. Pete and Lana involved in some kind of secret conversation. They'd been acting strangely recently, and Chloe's curious nature made her angry to be left out of the loop, especially if it had something to do with Clark's health. Her concentration was broken by a voice behind her.  
  
"Chloe! It's nice to see you, um, lurking?"  
  
"Not lurking, just passing by... and staring intently into the window."  
  
"What are we looking at, Pete and Lana? Did anything happen while I was away?"  
  
"I'll say," she mumbled before hastily walking away.  
  
Lex, a little puzzled by Chloe's behaviour shrugged his shoulders and walked in.  
  
"Well, do my eyes deceive me or is business a little poor today?"  
  
"Lex, um, yeah it's little empty today, every business has slow days now and then." Lana replied.  
  
"Well for your sake, I certainly hope you don't have too many. Oh, hey Pete didn't see you there. You know I come back from my business trip in Malaysia and I find Clark Kent is sick for the first time in ages, and the two of you having a hushed up little conversation at the counter. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you've moved in on Lana, while Clark was at home, out of commission."  
  
"That's ridiculous Lex. You know very well... Pete's much too short for me."  
  
"Hey!" Pete shouted in protest.  
  
"I guess I'll take your word for it. It seems like you're hiding something though."  
  
Pete and Lana then shared another uncomfortable look.  
  
~~~  
  
Outside the Talon, in the same spot that Chloe had been a few minutes earlier, stood Martha Kent, looking intently into the shop at Lex Luthor. She didn't know how much longer she could wait and do nothing... if anyone could help Clark, it was Lex. But, could she trust him? 'It doesn't matter. He might just be our only hope.' she thought, as she reluctantly walked away, trying to stiffle the tears that threatened to come.  
  
~~~ 


	6. Who Are You?

Chapter 6: Who Are You?  
  
~~~  
  
Chloe Sullivan exhaled a sigh of relief as she put the finishing touches on the latest edition of the torch. The paper was short-staffed with it being flu season, and it couldn't have come at a worse time. She locked up the office and briskly walked down the hall and out the exit. With all loose ends taken care of, she finally had the time to dedicate to the latest mystery in Smallville... the absence of Clark Kent, and the secrecy behind it.  
  
~~~  
  
Clark awoke to a loud voice from above him. His eyelids flew open as he searched in vain for the owner of said voice. Whatever place he was in was still black as night.  
  
"Hello? Is somebody there?"  
  
"Wake up," the voice repeated.  
  
Clark's eyebrows rose as he tried to place the voice in his mind. It was feminine, almost child-like, and very familiar, but his mind drew a blank.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter who I am, you have to wake up."  
  
"I am awake!"  
  
"No, you're not. You've trapped yourself here, and I won't - I can't let you wither away your life in this place."  
  
"You know where we are?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"I wouldn't be asking if I did."  
  
"Your mind."  
  
"I had no idea my mind was such a gloomy place."  
  
"It is, for now. I am a part of you. I know what you feel, and I know why you're here."  
  
"All right, I'm game, why am I here?" he asked as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"You're running away from all your problems, like you always do. *This* is your real fortress of solitude. I've been here all these years, waiting, watching you."  
  
"Okay, now you're beginning to scare me."  
  
~~~  
  
At the Kent household, Cousin Luke, was asleep in the guest room, getting a well-deserved rest. In living room downstairs, for the fifth time in as many days, Martha and Jonathan Clark paced about.  
  
"I can't do this anymore, Jonathan. How long are we going to do this? How long can we hide this? We need help."  
  
"You're adamant on this, aren't you?"  
  
"Have we even remotely come up with any other options in the past week?"  
  
"You know, we could be worried over nothing, for all we know, this is a normal part of Clark's development."  
  
"Ice cold and unconscious? What, that's supposed to be alien puberty or something?"  
  
"Are you so sure, you're willing to risk his life on it?"  
  
"Yes, Jonathan, this is our son we're talking about. Are you willing to risk his life by doing nothing?"  
  
"So you think we can trust him?"  
  
"I don't think we have a choice."  
  
"This is Lex Luthor we're talking about."  
  
"That's right, Lex Luthor. Not Lionel. Clark saved his life a number of times... Lex will do the right thing."  
  
"I hope you're right, because if you're not, God help us all."  
  
A knock at the door interrupted them. Jonathan walked over to open it.  
  
"Mr. Kent."  
  
Lana took a look at the seriousness in each of their eyes.  
  
"Oh my God, did something happen, is Clark - "  
  
"Clark is fine, Lana. We were just about to go and see Lex. We can't wait any longer... Do you think you could stay with Clark, while we go ask him?"  
  
~~~  
  
Chloe yawned as she pulled in to Nell Potter's driveway. No lights were on inside, but she shrugged and walked up to the front door and knocked.  
  
"Chloe, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, hi Nell. I was just wondering if Lana was around?"  
  
"Um, she went over to Clark's to see how he was doing. Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"Lana said there was old magazines or something that I might be interested in the basement."  
  
"We don't have a basement."  
  
"Huh, you know, I could have sworn she said basement. Well, I must have misheard, silly me. Maybe she said attic. Never mind, I'll come by some other time, bye Nell."  
  
As Chloe walked back to her car, the wheels in her head began to vigorously turn. She looked over across the way and made out the lights over at the Kent's. As she got into her car and drove toward the farm, she noticed that Jonathan and Martha had just gotten into their car was about to leave the driveway. Chloe quickly turned off her lights, stopped her car in a field and sighed in relief as they drove pass her, oblivious to her presence. She decided her car would be too conspicuous, so she got out continued on foot.  
  
~~~  
  
Lana found Clark, exactly as he had been all week. She turned on the lamp on his nightstand and turned on the radio as climbed into bed with him, as she did every other night she had visited him in his room. She kissed his cheek and buried her face into the crook of his neck, taking in his musky scent.  
  
[A/N: Yes, that line was pretty cliche - I know!]  
  
"Don't worry, Clark, helps coming, just hang on."  
  
Finally here once speak to me  
  
I want to feel you, I need to hear you  
  
You are the light that's leading me to the place  
  
Where I find peace again   
  
'That's the thing about Clark Kent: he's not always there when you want him...but he's always there when you need him.'  
  
You are the strength that keeps me walking  
  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting  
  
You are the light to my soul   
  
You are my purpose  
  
"I need you, Clark. I don't know if I can go on alone..."  
  
You're everything And how can I stand here with you And not be moved by it  
  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
  
"You make everyday bearable. You've become the only reason I wake up in the morning."  
  
You calm the storms and you give me rest  
  
You hold me in your hands  
  
You won't let me fold  
  
You still my heart when you take my breath away  
  
Would you take me in take me deeper now  
  
Lana clutches on to him even tighter.  
  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
  
"Come home to me, please, come home..."  
  
Cause you're all I want, you're all I need  
  
You're everything... everything You're all I want You're all I need  
  
You're everything... everything You're all I want You're all I need  
  
You're everything... everything You're all I want You're all I need  
  
You're everything... everything  
  
The rest of song, Lana does not hear as it is drowned out by her irrepressible weeping.  
  
~~~  
  
"You know, all these years, hiding in your loft, burying yourself in your fantasies at night, and painfully returning to the real world every morning, you'd think you'd have gotten sick of it by now."  
  
"Are you trying to give me some kind of lecture, um, what should I be calling you?"  
  
"You'll think of something later. And no, I'm here to give you a swift kick in the ass. You can't hide anything from me. You think I don't know what you dream about every night? You fight so hard for everyone all the time, but for yourself, you'll barely lift a finger."  
  
Clark looked down at his feet and paused before responding.  
  
"She'll never be mine."  
  
"But where do you think she is now? Do you know what she feels? Is she in danger? How many times have you saved her life? What's gonna happen next time, when you're not there to catch her when she falls?"  
  
"Shut up! I don't need to hear this. I can't do it, it's too hard."  
  
Suddenly, the pitch-black sky illuminated as lightning begins to strike the ground. Thunder deafens his ears, and rain pelts down on the two. A dim blue light slowly radiates over them and Clark is finally able to see the figure before him: a young girl, not yet twelve years of age sat cross- legged in a white skirt on the ground in front of him. Curly dark brown hair ran down from her head, covering her all the way to the tips of her toes. He found her dazzling hazel eyes trained on him like an angry bull.  
  
"You're no hero. Nothing but a coward, definitely not the Clark Kent I know. Do you know what will happen if you stay here?"  
  
"She's better off."  
  
"She'll die."  
  
The storm ceased its onslaught and promptly dissipated. Clark gazed up and saw a few clouds part and a few beams of sunlight penetrate to the ground. He turned around and unexpectedly found himself in a graveyard.  
  
"She's not the only one who needs you," exclaimed the young girl, from behind him.  
  
Clark crouches down on his knees and goose bumps break out over his skin as he looks solemnly over the graves. Lana Lang 1988-2002, Pete Ross 1987- 2005, Chloe Sullivan 1988-2004, Lex Luthor 1980-2002, and countless other graves.  
  
"But, my secret. It will always keep them from me."  
  
The young girl walked up behind him, and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"So will death. You could lose them all."  
  
"The choice is yours." she remarked as she turned around and began to walk away.  
  
Clark closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the goose bumps on his arms retreated back to whence they came. He got up and followed the girl, a few steps behind.  
  
"You're right, I need to get out of here." The girl stops mid-stride. "Thank you, whoever you are."  
  
"Don't thank me. I should be thanking you. Just get back to her."  
  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"Sooner than you think. Good luck."  
  
"Wait! How do I leave this place?"  
  
The girl turned around and walked toward him. She gave him a wide smile and wrapped her arms around him for a moment. She relinquished her hold on him and slowly began to step backwards from him. She stared up at the sky and pointed toward the clouds.  
  
"Learn to fly."  
  
~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Everything" by Lifehouse. Wish I did. 


	7. Revelation

Chapter 7: Revelation  
  
~~~  
  
"Fly?" Clark asked, but it was too late, the little girl had vanished.  
  
Clark turned his head all the way around and found himself in a field. 'Okay, this can't be too hard,' he mused. Aiming his arms toward the sky, Clark closed his eyes, jumped and willed himself to fly. He promptly landed on the ground with a thud. 'How the hell am I supposed to this?' he thought. The last time he had remotely come to flying was when the tornado hit. He tried to remember what he felt then, seeing Lana screaming for help through the vortex. Fear had pierced his heart then and Clark had leapt up in desperation. 'Lana's in trouble, Lana's in trouble," he repeated to himself as he imagined the Lana in grave danger. 'Got to get to her.' Her angelic face appeared in the clouds and mesmerized him before he realized he was levitating toward it.  
  
"Cool."  
  
~~~  
  
"Okay, are you ready?"  
  
"I don't think I'll ever be ready for this."  
  
"Jonathan, we'll get through this."  
  
She gave him a rather pathetic look of assurance before getting out of the car, and pushing the buzzer on the gate.  
  
"Luthor Manor, do you have an appointment?" a stern voice asked through the intercom.  
  
"Um, could you please let Mr. Luthor know that the Kents would like to see him?"  
  
"One moment. Okay, proceed to the main entrance."  
  
The gate unlocked and automatically opened. The Kents got into their car and drove up to the front as thunder clapped and it began to drizzle over the gothic castle.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ouch!" Chloe yelped as the top of her head began to get smacked by hail.  
  
She was still a hundred feet from the house when she began to run toward the loft. When she got to her destination, she shook off her coat and cursed her luck. Chloe climbed up the ladder and looked out through the window. 'That's odd, Clark's telescope isn't here,' she thought before spotting her car out in the distance. She cringed as the hail grew larger with time.  
  
"Damn!" she cried out once again as a golf-ball sized piece of hail assaulted her from the open window. She fell on the sofa, held her head and began to pout.  
  
~~~  
  
As Clark awakened, he noted he was in a very odd situation. It was dark outside, and hail assailed his window. His muscles were sore, and he felt like he had come back from the dead. Most alarming, or rather comforting, was that Lana Lang had her arms around him and her leg intertwined with his. She continued to snore softly as he turned his head and looked at her in amazement. Her cheeks were wet and her hair messed, indicative of crying. His heart nearly stopped when she sniffled and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
"Lana?"  
  
"You're awake." she exclaimed, still in a sleepy reverie.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good." she flatly stated as she closed her eyes once more, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Lana, you've got to wake up. What happened to me?"  
  
"You left me. But you're back now."  
  
"Lana, snap out of it."  
  
"Don't wanna. Clark's awake and he's in the flannel pyjamas I picked out for him. Hehe, so sexy."  
  
"Lana!" Clark shouted, a little louder than he wanted to.  
  
"Wha - " she said as she fell off the bed. "Clark??" she asked before a grin spread onto her face from ear to ear. She jumped back onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him once again.  
  
"This is nice, Lana, but could he tell me what happened to me, and why you're here?"  
  
"It's a long story, but - oh shit!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You've got to go Lex's right now!"  
  
"Why, what's going on?"  
  
"Okay, you fell in a coma a week ago and we couldn't take you to the hospital because you're an alien, so your parents went to tell Lex your secret so he could help us, and - "  
  
"Whoa, slow down Lana... wait - you know I'm an alien?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll talk about it later. Look, you've go to get over there now!"  
  
Clark nodded his head and heading to the door. He stopped and turned around before planting his lips on Lana's and drew her into a passionate kiss. When he finally pulled away, they were both out of breath.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
"Yeah?" he responded, still panting.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Your secret's safe with me..."  
  
[A/N: Eek, I plagiarized from Sweet! I'm a bad, bad man]  
  
Clark smiled before Lana continued.  
  
"And you have horrible morning breathe."  
  
A look of horror came over him as he slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"I am so sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about, now use that super-speed and get going!"  
  
He smiled again before complying, leaving Lana all alone to her thoughts.  
  
'Maybe I should have told him to change first,' she mused.  
  
~~~  
  
"So, Mr. Bouwmeister, it seems our working relationship is at an end."  
  
"But, sir, I've worked for Luthorcorp for twenty years! Please, I have three children to put through college. It was one mistake, it won't happen again."  
  
"That's right it won't. You see I'm not very lenient; one lie is enough to set me off. You remember that the next time you deal with a real businessman. Get his sorry ass out of here."  
  
The two guards grabbed the man by the scruff of the nuck as they hurried him out of his office, passing the Kents on their way.  
  
"Sorry about that, Mr. Kent. Mrs. Kent. Just some business that I had to take care of."  
  
Jonathan and Martha looked at each other in reluctance before stepping into the office.  
  
"So, what brings you to my humble abode? Has Luthorcorp or myself done something to alienate you?"  
  
"Um, no not this time. We actually came to ask you for a favour," replied Jonathan.  
  
"Why Mr. Kent, you've refused all my offers of help so far, why the sudden change of heart?"  
  
"Well, you see the thing is, I guess Clark's just finally convinced us that you're an all right guy - "  
  
Lex looks over at him, skeptically.  
  
"And that if the opportunity presented itself, you'd do the right thing. Like saving a life of someone close to you."  
  
"You're sounding rather serious today. It must a dire situation for you to be asking anyone for a favour, let alone Lex Luthor."  
  
"Oh, believe me it is, but you see ultimately, I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't for Clark."  
  
"For Clark? Is he in some kind of trouble?"  
  
Jonathan dwelled on this question a second before looking over at his wife for some assistance.  
  
"Well you see, Lex, Clark is sick and he's - "  
  
"Much better now," Clark exclaimed, walking into the office.  
  
His parents looked at him in shock and relief as they ran over and hugged him.  
  
"Well that's very touching. It's nice to see you up and about, but what's this favour you wanted, Mr. Kent?"  
  
"Well um. Let's see, remember all those cattle that died on our property because of whatever was in those Luthorcorp containers? Well we were wondering if your offer of compensation was still open."  
  
"That's all? You sounded like it was a matter of life and death."  
  
"Well, we're barely hanging onto the farm by a thread, and as I remember it, you did take full responsibility, so it's only fair that you compensate us."  
  
"Okay, I'll write out a cheque," he replied as he reached for a pen and his chequebook. He wrote out the cheque, ripped it out and handed to Jonathan.  
  
"Thanks, Lex, we won't be taking up any more of your valuable time," Jonathan said, before the three of them made their way out, smiles all around.  
  
"Wait. Just one more thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Clark, want to tell me why you're in your pyjamas?"  
  
The three Kents looked over at Clark's attire before Martha placed a hand over his forehead and responded.  
  
"Oh my, you're not better, silly. You're still feverish."  
  
~~~  
  
Chloe awoke to the sound of a rooster crowing in the distance. She winced as her hand grazed the bump on her head as she yawned. She surveyed her surroundings, and came to realize she had dozed off on Clark's sofa. She flipped onto her stomach, placed a blanket over her, and peaked out at the entrance as she heard voices approach.  
  
"So, you sure you're all better now?"  
  
"Yeah Lana, everything's working 100%. I feel great."  
  
"Good, cuz I was kind of sick of playing nurse-maid to you."  
  
A pained expression fell over Clark's face before Lana punched him playfully.  
  
"I've got a shift at the Talon, so I'll come back here later, okay?"  
  
"Yes, m'am," he replied before taking her into a kiss.  
  
Their lips moved against each other, their tongues playing out a slow teasing dance, and their teeth gently nipped against flesh. Chloe hated to admit it, but it looked like they've been at it for years... like they were made for each other, as she continued to watch them grind their hips together. They each had one arm running through each other's hair, and the other, cupping parts that made Chloe blush. As they slowly untangled themselves, Lana backed away slowly with a seductive look on her face. She bit her lip, turned around and walked away, her waist swaying in her jeans, leaving a distinct impression on Clark.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Lana giggled as she continued to walk over to her truck. As Clark turned around and walked toward the ladder, Chloe pulled the blanket carefully over herself and pretended to be asleep.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey Clark," she responded in a sleepy voice and proceeded to yawn.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I came by to see how you were doing last night, but no one answered the door and it started hailing, so sought refuge in your loft, and I guess I fell asleep. Sorry."  
  
"That's fine Chloe, I appreciate your concern, but I'm better now."  
  
"Yeah, I - I uh - see that. You know, I better be going. Nice to see you're fine now," she replied as she started down the ladder.  
  
"Chloe."  
  
"Yes, Clark?"  
  
"Why do you have a bump on your head?"  
  
"Uh, long story, I'll tell you tomorrow, bye."  
  
Clark shakes his head and walks over to the window. He spots the telescope case in the corner. He opens the case and runs his fingers over the various pieces. He wipes them down with a rag and puts the telescope back together. Clark points it to Lana's house and focuses on her bedroom. Remembering all the times he'd spy through the lens, wanting, wishing, he takes one last glance (for real this time) before repositioning the instrument and locking it in place. He walks away, whistling a tune. The telescope lies in its familiar place with only one difference: it points toward the sky.  
  
~~~  
  
Chloe trudged back toward her car with a deep sense of sadness, her lower lip still trembling. She stood in shock at the sight before her. Her car was where she left it, obviously a victim of the hailstorm from the night before. All the windows were shattered or cracked and there were dents on all sides. Chloe's resolve crumbled as she collapsed on the ground. In her head, she continues chanting the mantra she's repeating in her head since she left the Kent's:  
  
'Journalists don't cry. Journalists don't cry.'  
  
An unsettling chill gripped her body and then she felt it... complete and utter despair.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: EPILOGUE TO FOLLOW  
  
~~~ 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
~~~  
  
*One year later*  
  
The room was cold, sterile. The walls painted in an off-white beige, the floor covered with cheap carpet, and various out-of-date magazines were neatly arranged on the table. The receptionist was chewing gum and reading the latest edition of the Inquisitor.  
  
Jonathan and Martha Kent sat silently in the waiting room. The situation was beyond belief, but that was the story of their lives. Jonathan was angry at the irresponsibility of the two, but Martha was content they would get through this. They had overcome all manner of obstacles and this one wasn't life threatening, or at least she hoped it wouldn't be.  
  
Inside his office, cousin Luke finished his examination and quickly came to the conclusion that would change all their lives forever. The symptoms were classic: morning sickness, fatigue, frequent urination, and bloating. And due to the Clark's unique physiology, he had even borrowed an ultrasound machine from a colleague. They were definitely in for the ride of their lives and now came the hard part.  
  
"Clark, Lana, I've got the results."  
  
Lana and Clark look at each other in support before Clark answers.  
  
"Okay, just tell us, no need to sugar-coat it."  
  
"Your suspicions are correct."  
  
They both look at each other again, this time in awe, and then in worry.  
  
"There's a second heartbeat, and here's the ultrasound image I took."  
  
Lana takes the picture and they both stare at it for a few minutes, the water behind her eyes threatening to break.  
  
Clark falls off the chair as he faints, crashing onto the floor in disbelief.  
  
Lana rushes over to tend to him. She had to take care of him, now more than ever.  
  
Clark Kent was pregnant.  
  
~~~  
  
FIN 


	9. Sequel Notice

A/N: For those of you who haven't noticed, the default list for each section at FF.net shows only rated G to PG-13 stories. That being said, I have started to write a sequel (R rated). It can be found here:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1073959 


End file.
